


A Special Treat

by Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls (HoodedFigure_99)



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Balcony Sex, F/M, Humor, just plain old smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls
Summary: Well, it was SUPPOSED to be an interview...





	

Long fingers lazily trace down your thigh, causing your eyes to slowly open. You blink through the fog of sleep nestling in the corners of your eyes. You feel the fingers tickle your skin again and you almost shoot out of bed. “SHIT! What time is it?” You turn your head frantically, looking for your phone. The man behind you chuckles and watches you.

“If you're looking for your phone, I hid it.”

“What, why?!” You ask incredulously. You turn to face him, and almost fall out of bed in shock. _I did **NOT**. No, there's no way. O...oh. oh god. Yes. Yes it did, that's a thing, and that thing happened._

His eyes squint from under his mask, obviously enjoying himself. He'd gotten dressed long before you woke up, and he lounges on his side of the bed with a bemused aura around him.

“Well,” he starts. “It's a bit of a long story, and you're late for work. The phone has the interview, of course.” His hands gesticulate as he speaks, and you can't determine whether or not to focus on the mask or his hands. “I'm sure your editors wouldn't mind you disappearing for a day. You know…” he motions again with his hands. You're stuck between laughing, staring dumbfounded, and wanting to hug the ever loving shit out of him. Of course the latter is what led you to this exact situation, though. “...Going undercover, for your story, above and beyond. You could title it ‘I fucked a Ghoul’... oh wait, you're not writing for Penthouse, are you?”

“Gods, shush it.” You throw your pillow at him. He laughs hard, catching it. That laugh, though. You feel him creep beside you, placing his hands back on you.

“Whaddya say? ‘Under _cover_ with a Ghoul’...”

“Oh my God,” You groan, your hand joining with his. He rests his covered chin on your shoulder, and you start laughing, the cool metal prickling at your skin.

“Was that too much? I thought it was a good title.”

“You would. I've heard a lot about you.”

“Hmm? And how much of what you've heard is the truth?” He coos in your ear, and you wiggle against him suggestively.

“At least one thing.” You laugh playfully. He growls quietly in your ear.

A knock at the door surprises you, causing you to jump, and the Ghoul laughs. “Room service.” He gives you that trademark wink, and hops off the bed. He accepts the small cart, giving the waiter a wiggle of his slender fingers, before shutting the door and wheeling it further inside. You shift your legs off the side of the bed, aiming to get up and find your clothes.  “Nuh uh. You're not going anywhere. I asked for this stuff just for you. Stay and have some breakfast, hmm?”

“Fiiiine.” You laugh and slip back into bed. He turns his back to you, and you hear a loud *Pop* from his direction. “What did you get?”

“It's a secret.” he pours two glasses and sets them down. An orange hue tinted the fluted glasses and you realize he had asked for mimosas. He turns and hands one to you. Offering his glass up, his eyes shine a mischievous light. “To new beginnings.”

“New...beginnings…?” You question, clanking your glass to his. He winks at you and slides his mask aside to down his glass in one go. You sip on yours and watch him closely. He removes the lid to a plate, exposing a plate loaded with various fruit. You notice there are no individual plates. He grabs a bunch of grapes and sits beside you. The Ghoul plucks one and pops it in his mouth.

“Oh, Oh these are really good! Try one.” He plucks another with his nimble fingers and directs it toward you. You reach to grab it, but he pulls away from you. “Tsk. No touching. Consider this payback from last night. Open your mouth.” You listen and gingerly open your mouth. He moves the grape to your mouth and you gently take it, making sure to unnecessarily use your tongue. He chuckles and looks at you. “What, do you want to get in trouble again?” He plucks another grape and you take it, though this time you grab his hand and keep it there, sucking on his fingers. His head lolls back and he grunts as you pull away. “You are quite the seductress. You were last night too.” You smile at him and wink back.

“So why did you hide my phone?” You ask, after swallowing the grape. He laughs heartily as he places the grapes back on the tray, grabbing a few strawberries instead.

“My dear, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me.”

“Try me.”

“After a strawberry.” He nuzzled the tip of the fruit to your lips and you slowly open your lips to accept it. Your tongue swirls around the plump red fruit, and the special Ghoul is definitely noticing it. You could swear you saw him swallow hard. He coughs as you take a bite, and you chuckle and finish the berry. You purr as you lick your lips.

“So tell me,” you lean in, giving your best smile. He laughs slightly, obviously a bit flustered with your behavior. “Please?”

“You told me last night, in your exact words, mind you, that you wanted to ‘record us fucking like rabbits.’”

“NO I DIDN'T!” Your jaw drops and your eyes widen. You can feel your face starting to burn up, a blush crawling all over your face. “I was not that drunk last night!” you hiss and shove your hand against his arm. “God.” You huff under your breath, flinging yourself back down onto the bed. You try to hide your face under the sheets, but he pulls them down.

“I really love to see you flustered,” he says quietly. Your face remains flushed and your eyebrows furrow.

“Fuck you, that was mean.” You turn your head, dramatically facing away from him.

“What can I do to make up for it?” he breathed in your ear. The realization dawned on you that he'd removed the constricting mask. His hot breath teased you, a slight gasp flying from your mouth as his lengthy fingers teased the sheets from your already nude form. They slinked down your skin, trailing white hot fire, and you were left dumbfounded… at least until he adjusted himself and pulled the sheets off completely, leaving you fully exposed in the morning light. “I think… I got dressed for nothing.”

You smile softly. “Oh ye….” He cuts you off as his lips meet yours, one hand running his fingers through your hair, the other taking a firm grip on one of your tits. He breaks away to allow both of you to breathe, his eyes scanning your face, curiosity playing on his.

“Not quite as, ahh… rough as last night, unless you…” You cut him off as you pull him down to you, lips hungrily devouring his, wrapping your legs around his lithe frame. He groans as you lightly bite his lower lip, pressing his clothed body against yours. His hands slide to your tits, grasping and massaging your sensitive flesh.

“Fuck,” you moan as you pull away, noticing a sneaky grin on his face. Fingers trail down from your chest, slowly down your stomach, making your body twitch against his light caresses. A finger slides against your clit, if only briefly, and you jerk against his touch. “Ahh.” You squirm underneath him, a silent demand for more.

“You want more of that?” He whispers against your lips, stroking his finger up and down your wet slit. He chuckles as you groan with happiness from his touch. He stops when he hits the sensitive nub above, and you arch your back with a plaintive plea. He replaces his finger with his thumb, and begins circling your clit. Biting your lip to muffle your impending moans, you grind yourself on his thumb, demanding more friction. “You're so impatient,” He groans on your mouth, before smashing his lips into yours and sneaking his middle finger into your needy cunt. His mouth takes in your ecstatic whine, plunging a second finger into you. His eyes bore into yours, demanding your full attention, though it was hard, considering he'd began slipping himself in and out of you. Your hips buck in reply, an automatic response to thoroughly enjoying having his fingers slip deftly into you, stroking your walls, crooking a finger to hit that certain spot. It wasn't too long before you came undone, crying out and slipping your hands all over, scraping your nails along his suit.  He eventually slides his fingers out of you once you've come down from your high, and tastes your essence along his digits. “You taste better than those grapes,” he says, before pushing himself away. A low growl comes from your chest, a slight surprise to even yourself.

A small “Ah!” escapes his lips as you pounce him. You quickly straddle him and he laughs. “I'm sure he won't mind if his suit smells like sex.”

“Fuck him.”

“You want to? I mean, he _is_ a bit of a deviant, but I'm not sure he'd want to share with _me_.” You roll your eyes in exasperation, and quickly shed Special’s top, exposing his chest to you.

“I only want to fuck you right now,” you mutter, placing kisses and bites along his chest. You smile when you feel his chest rumble, a low groan floating past his parted lips. His hands reach out and cup your ass, dragging you further up. You pepper him with hungered kisses along his chin and jawline, followed by a quick nip and suckle on his earlobe.

“That...ahhh...can be arranged, I think.” He thrusts himself against you, and you can feel his hardness through the fabric. You whine in definite need, recalling the night before. Heat pools between your thighs and at this point you know you've left a damp spot on the suit. _Oh well_. He taps on you softly, getting you to move so he can work himself out of his trousers. _Thank Lucifer he goes commando_ , you muse. You slide yourself down his torso, leaving bites along his chest. “If you're that hungry, there's still some fruit on the…”

“Shut up,” you growl as you grind yourself on his lap, sliding his cock between your wet folds.

“Ohhh,” he moans, craning his neck back, exposing his throat. “Anger fucking, hmm?” He sucks in a breath when you lean over and nip at his throat, teasing his cockhead against your quivering womanhood. He quickly exhales with a hiss as you straighten yourself and sink down onto his cock. His hiss mingles with your throaty moan, savoring the feel of him filling you. His darkened eyes watch as you right yourself before sliding back off him slowly, waves of lust rising between the two of you. One of his hands finds your hip and grips it securely, while the other reaches out and roughly grasps at your tits. You smile for him, watching his face as you impale yourself again on him. “Fuck,” his hand grips your hip tighter. “You are quite...the tease. _Aaahhhhnnn_ …” He hisses as you pick up the pace, your flesh meeting his, creating soft slapping that only serves to get you wetter, more conforming for his rather large dick.

A grin is plastered on your face as you continue to ride him, the volume of your moans increasing with each slide, though now he's bucking his hips in time with yours, slamming his cock deeper into you than you thought possible. Moans turn into cries and shrieks as you start leaning forward, rocking your hips with him, and you gasp as he hits your spot in just the right way, bright lights beginning to hit you from behind your eyes. You feel him buck into you as you continue to come, muscles clamping on him. He growls as they squeeze his throbbing member, and he slows his thrusts to sit up.

“I have an idea. Can you walk?” He winks and you laugh, still trying to catch your breath. “Want some fresh air?” You nod breathlessly, and he pulls himself out of you at a torturously slow pace. He hops out of the bed, and offers his hands, helping you up. “Let's go to the balcony.” Your eyes widen as you realize what he's suggesting, and you nod again, feeling that familiar heat building up once more. He opens the sliding glass door and a breeze flits through, chilling your superheated skin. You feel him come closer to you, his breath hot in your ear, and his cock pressing against your ass. “I want you to bend over the railing and spread your legs,” he says matter-of-factly. You shiver and nod, walking outside. Excitement flutters through you, the height and the prospect of being seen turning into a heady wave of desire. You look down as you bend over, wiggling your ass in the process, and you smile; watching all the unknowing people below you.

Hands greet your hips, sliding them down to grab at your ass cheeks. You groan and squirm with his touches, and a bare leg nestles between your legs. “Not wide enough, dear,” he purrs, moving his leg to spread yours wider. “Ahh, much better.” You gasp as you feel him against you again, still hard as ever. “Heh, all for you.” You bite your lip hard.

You fight for control of yourself as he begins to work his length into you, squeezing a muffled moan out from behind clenched teeth. “By all means,” he grunts, filling you. “Be as loud as you need to. Let them watch me fucking you.” He laughs at your moan gives you away. “See?” He thrusts, you cry out. “Isn't,” another thrust, a yelp of pleasure this time. “That so,” deeper this time, angling his cock just the right way. “Much better?” You squeal in ecstasy, your eyes screwing shut from the sensation of him slamming himself into you.

“Fuck me!” You cry out, your concern over being caught being swept away by his unrelenting thrusts. His fingers dig into your hips as he roughly pushes himself deeper into your wet heat. He grunts loudly, dare you think even _dramatically_ , and you softly giggle to yourself before crying out in pleasure again as he sheathes himself fully into you once more, his cockhead brushing up against your most sacred spot.  One hand removes itself from your hip and slides down over your front, coming to rest on your oversensitive clit. “Goddamn,” you mutter as he slowly teases it while he continues to thrust.  

You can feel it again; a burning coil, threatening to fully consume you. Your hands grip the railing, crying out and pleading with him between each thrust for more, harder, faster. He, being the gentleman that he is, concedes to your requests and you find yourself howling as he takes you over that ledge again. You try to catch your breath but he continues to pound into you, drawing more of your orgasm out.

“Ah, fuck,” he groans between thrusts. “I'm so fucking close.” His hand moves from your aching clit and winds its way to a bouncing tit, gripping and kneading at the flesh almost aggressively. “Fuck.” Thrust. “Yes.” Double thrust. “Ahhh damn!!” A jerky motion and he buries himself into you, cock twitching as he shoots deep inside. His chest heaves, his breath in ragged gasps as his climax finally comes to its end. You felt full, and nearly exhausted again and you lay your head on the railing, huffing and moaning still about how his cock feels inside you. That is, however, until you realize that you were on a balcony mid morning, shouting to whomever was near about his hot and heady lovemaking.

“Shit!” You cry, eyes wide open, meeting the eyes of a few rather curious onlookers. You gasp as he pulls out and away from you, and you wobbly-spin towards the ghoul. Your legs buckle and he rushes to catch you, helping you inside the room. He sets you back down onto the bed and looks at you with concern. You shake your head and tiredly chuckle. “Don't give me that look. You fucked me too hard, that's all.” He rolls his eyes and laughs, grabbing bits of the borrowed suit off the floor. He places them on a nearby chair, and moves the previously ignored fruit plate closer to you.

  
“Here, you need some more sugar,” he remarks, still a bit of concern through his voice. He grabs the plate and places it before you. You smile and pop a grape into your mouth, savoring the flavor and sweetness. Swallowing it down, you reach for a piece of watermelon and begin nibbling on it, and in turn he says; “Besides, you're gonna need more energy for tonight, baby.” 

 You nearly choke on the fruit. 


End file.
